


Together, is a stronger material than knowledge

by Betrayed_Innocence



Series: 13 Reasons Why , Clony Fics [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I said I wouldn't do fluff but i thought i deserved a break from the last work xD, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betrayed_Innocence/pseuds/Betrayed_Innocence
Summary: Brad's left for Uni breaking up with Tonyand for Once Clay had a good day :OI know right!Just some basic fluff to start my repertoire :/





	Together, is a stronger material than knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be doing one shots with different AU's just to break up my main one
> 
> :3 
> 
> really getting into the hang of writing now guys xD
> 
> but I've got less time to write >W<

Brad had left not soon after the trip.

Finishing collage and headed for university in a different state.

Breaking up with Tony, saying it would

_‘just be easier’_

Instead of going long distance

And somehow Clay was involved as oblivious as he was, he could sense that the break affected Tony when he distanced himself from the taller boy.

‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘

Today had been a good day, which surprised Clay from the start, he awoke without nightmares and finished all his assignments at school early.

Ending the day with a high he thought he would go to Monet’s and see Sky at work, she might be on break.

_‘Heya Skye’_

He announced his arrival as she was drying some mugs behind the counter.

‘ _What can I getcha mi amigo? Lo normal?_ ‘

Sometimes Clay hated the fact that he took French unable to have these conversations with Skye and Tony that went right over his head.

Assuming that normal was in fact his normal he replied

_‘ci’_

The only Spanish he ever knew.

_‘Whats with the chippy attitude you’re never this happy?’_

she raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.

_‘It’s just been a good day for a change s’all, I' mean am I not allowed to be?‘_

Skye gestured to him to sit down, shaking her head as she did so, bringing his order over with her, ‘on break’.

The black coffee and blueberry muffin seemed like the most appetizing food at that moment and was quickly devoured, every since secondary she had always remembered his love for blueberry muffin, nostalgic he thought to himself.

 

They seamlessly chatted for a while then Skye made to leave back for work, as she did so Tony wondered in and spotted them from a far.

Turning to go back outside again to avoid them.

Clay sprinted after him leaving a smirking Skye behind coupled with a

‘ _Go get him tiger’_

Which left clay confused.

_‘Tony wait up’_

The Latino boy paused outside of his Mustang unsure of whether to drive away or face his friend.

‘ _what’s the matter man? You keep running away from me… Did I do something wrong?_ ’

Surprised by the sincere question Tony’s gaze softened.

‘ _No mi carino, do you want to go for a drive? ‘_

The boy in question could only nod and split a huge wide smile, missing the time that Tony and himself spent driving around in the Mustang.

Before all the drama and the tapes.

‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘-‘

The drive itself was relatively short, the two nodding away to Clays favourite mixtape that the Puerto Rican boy had made him. They arrived at the cliff, the one the two had scaled together without the support of any equipment to save them from falling.

Pleased to be here but worried that Tony would make him climb it again, his brow furrowed.

 _‘Please tell me we’re not climbing that thing again?_ ’

A shake of the smaller boys’ head and humorous look, left him pleased that they didn’t have to, but instead they took the trail that lead right up to the crest. Sitting atop the cliff staring into the clear sky with scattered clouds.

It was companionable the way they sat there together but doubt was niggling at the taller boys mind.

His stomach fluttered when Tony shrugged off his leather jacket, a contemplative look blemished his face.

Fluttered?

Wait no he was only just a friend, but he did look amazingly attractive so he guessed that was it.

He felt himself staring for too long, blushing at his inability to be normal around the other boy.

 _‘What is it mi carino?_ ’

Tony’s gaze found Clay, tilting his head in a way that reminded the other of a puppy. Tied with those large saucer-like eyes and full-blown lips.

 

The impulse was impossible.

He closed the distance between them, staring deeply into those eyes that widened as the pupils fully dilated.

Dragging his gaze down to those lips.

Capturing them with his own. He could feel the uncertainty of the other boy.

Cursing himself for being so stupid and reckless with the other mans’ emotions, but today had been such a good day, it had been a while since Hannah passed.

Everyone was moving on.

A few weeks since Brad left for Uni abandoning the most amazing, kind and caring person Clay has ever known, wanting to tell him.

To show him how much he truly meant to the other boy.

His I'm straight dynamic be damned, he fucking loved Tony Padilla, and god did that sound weird in his head.

 

He had missed the boy so much.

Within a split second of reconsidering, the Latino boy softened his frame pushing back against Clay.

Until the fell backwards together. Clays’ thighs either side of Tony’s waist.

They broke apart to study one another, the unanswered question hanging above them like a guillotine.

Until the figure above cut the silence by saying,

 _‘You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this, Te habe amado por la eternidad_ ’

I have loved you for eternity.

The words were lost to Clay but the meaning behind it shone through.

With a smirk, he pulled the smaller boy on top of him, deepening the kiss by running his tongue along the others lips until they parted, gaining entry.

Stopping only to breathe, they embraced panting into each-other’s arms. Today was a good day for Clay Jensen.

Everything, as cheesy as it sounds might actually be okay for once. 

 

Together for a change.

They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like this?... 
> 
> ;-;
> 
> too cheesy idk xD
> 
> I'm gonna do a lot of short fics maybe, and change the relationships/ dynamics 
> 
> so yes ready you're butts for some smut ^-^ he he


End file.
